


“I can’t take his anymore”

by ArcticSwan



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Appendicitis, FebuWhump2021, Nausea, Pain, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: Day 2 of Febuwhump challenge
Relationships: Scott Carter/Trent Sawyer
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	“I can’t take his anymore”

“I don’t feel so well…” Metal frowned and rubbed against his stomach, “Think I’m just gonna go to bed.”

“You’re feeling sick?”

“A little.” Metal shrugged, “Think that kebab was a poor choice. Just a bit of a tummy ache, but I will probably feel better when I wake up again… So why stay awake?”

Trent smirked, “You know, I admire that skill of yours. You’ve got a cold, or the flu or a headache, you can just go to sleep and sleep it off.”

“Yeah, it’s a blessing.” Metal chuckled, “See you tomorrow.”

123123123

He had gone to bed a few hours later, and Metal had been asleep. He had skipped the step of kissing him good night in fear of accidentally waking him up.

123123123

He didn’t know how much time had passed when a hand wrapped itself in the t-shirt he was sleeping in and he was jerked awake.

“T.” Metal groaned, “I can’t take this anymore.”

He was too disoriented to really comprehend what was going on for a split second, “What?”

“My stomach.” Metal growled.

“Your stomach?” Trent blinked awake and turned the lights on, “Is it worse?”

“Is it worse?” Metal winced, “I can’t… I can’t straighten out.”

“You’re sweating.”

“T. It HURTS.” He gasped.

“Like stomach bug hurts, or?”

“Hell if I know!” Metal tried to force himself to not cry, “I haven’t really had one.”

“With all that crap you eat on the regular, that’s unbelievable.” Trent shook his head, “Let me just check one thing…”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m just going to press my hand against your stomach…” Trent explained as he slipped a hand down in front of Metal’s stomach.

He pressed his hand firmly against his abdomen, just for a short second or so, then removed his hand. He felt incredibly guilty when Metal actually cried out.

“That was worse?”

Metal had curled up tighter and nodded while he tried to get his breath under control once again.

Trent reached out and wiped the wet trails leading down from Metal’s eyes. “I think you need to go to the hospital…”

“Help me?”

“Of course.” Trent nodded, “We’ll get some clothes on you, and I’ll fix everything else.”

“Why does it have to hurt so much?” Metal whined.

Actually whined. He had never heard his partner make anything resembling that noise, and he wished he could make it all better.

“I think you might have some trouble with your appendix.” Trent explained, “I’ll call for an ambulance.”

Metal didn’t even try to argue and that worried Trent even more.

123123123

“Okay, so… I have some bad news…” Trent apologized, “This seems to be the night of emergencies and the earliest ambulance which could make it here would arrive in an hour or so… So you’re going to have to sit shotgun in my car.”

“I DON’T CARE!”

“You won’t get anything for the pain before we’re at the hospital…”

“Just. Get. Me. There.” Metal bit out, “Okay?”

Trent nodded, “Okay, you okay to walk?”

“No. Gonna need a bag before I move.”

“Bag?”

“If I move, I’m gonna puke.” Metal grimaced.

“Okay, got it.” Trent nodded, “Thanks for telling me.”

123123123

_[hours later]_

“Hey… Thanks.”

Trent smiled a bit as he sat down in a chair by the window, “No problem. How are you feeling?”

“Tired.” Metal shrugged, “My shoulders hurt. Breathing is not the most fun part…”

“It’s not fun to breathe?”

“Kinda hurts more when I take deep breaths…” Metal frowned a bit, “Breathing is not fun.”

“Well, pretty sure that’s only temporary…” Trent smirked.

Metal nodded a bit.

“Well, at least that’s one thing that won’t happen again.” Trent shrugged, “No appendix, no appendicitis.”

Metal nodded again, “At least there’s one good thing about going through that…”

“You look like you’re about to fall asleep at any moment.”

“Yeah, probably am…” Metal yawned.

“Want me to leave?”

“If you don’t, you’re only gonna be looking at me sleeping anyway.” Metal offered up a tired smirk, “Your choice. I think I’d be more comfortable knowing you’re not sitting on a chap plastic chair all day.”

Trent smirked a bit, “Okay, I’ll go home… Text me when you’re awake, I’d like to come back and keep you company.”

“Sure.” Metal smiled, “You’re the best.”

“Nah, thought that was you…” Trent chuckled, “See you later, alright?”

Metal nodded a bit, “Drive safe.”

“Love you too…” Trent smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I figured  
> "Drive safe..."  
> -"Love you too..."  
> was suitable...


End file.
